The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions such as a copying function, facsimile function, printer function, and the like.
In recent years, an image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions such as a copying function, facsimile function, printer function, and the like, i.e., a so-called multi-function image forming apparatus, has been developed extensively. Such image forming apparatus can play a plurality of roles, i.e., a copying machine, facsimile apparatus, printer, and the like by itself.
Although such image forming apparatus can play a plurality of roles by itself, individual functions are not easy to use. For example, the print order will be explained below. The print order includes two different orders, i.e., the ascending order for printing images in turn from the first page to the last page, and the descending order for printing images in turn from the last page to the first page. In general, when the copying function is executed, the print order is the descending order. On the other hand, when the facsimile function and printer function are executed, the print order is the ascending order. When paper sheets are discharged with their printed surface facing up or down independently of the print order, the page relationship of documents does not match that of the print results.
In this manner, the image forming apparatus with a plurality of functions suffers problems posed since it has the plurality of functions.